It's not that easy
by Lovelife123
Summary: It's not that easy for a family when there's people who want you dead. Tradgey stricks the Roger's family. What happen nine months before Steve had to go on the mission that changed everything? Will Natasha have to raise James all by herself, or will a miracle happen? It's not easy when war is being threaten...
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes:** ** Hey guys! This is my first Romanogers fanfic! Okay, so The nanny diaries had inspired me ALOT so I just had to make it! **

**Chapter One**

Natasha pulls the covers closer to her body as she feels to her right to the empty side of the bed. Tears slip down her cheeks as cold surrounds her body. He used to lay so close to her, keeping her warm in the wintery nights. Natasha turns to lie on her back trying to suppress theses emotions. She used to never be this in tune with her emotions until she married Steve and had a child. It was as if she was reborn into a new person when she had her son.

A smile flickers onto her lips at the thought of how Steve taught her love wasn't just for children. Warmth spreads through her body at the thought of his tickling kisses on her neck. She slowly reaches up to touch her neck. With her fingertips she feels her neck as she looks up at the dark ceiling. She could see the ceiling fan turn in the moon's shadow.

She used to not be able to sleep with the ceiling fan on, but Steve loved it when the fan was on. It helped him sleep, and now she keeps it on for him. Natasha nibbles on her bottom lip while her thoughts slip to nine months ago.

_Nine Months ago…_

"James! Stop!" Natasha yells out to her son while he bolts out of the elevator into the apartment. Natasha drops the groceries as she chases after her son. James slams the door shut into her face. Natasha sighs with frustration when she hears the door lock.

"James Benjamin Rogers, open this door right now!" Natasha yells into the door while she stands with her hands on her hips.

"No!" James yells back. Natasha pushes back her hair out her face. She doesn't know how she has this much patience with her son.

"James, I will count to three, and if you do not open this door when I get to three. You will get a spanking." Natasha threats trying to stay clam, "One."

"I'm not opening the door! I hate you!" James yells while he kicks the door. Natasha jumps at the loud bang.

"Two." Natasha growls her patience is growing thin. James had been acting up ever since they went to the grocery store. He wanted a toy, but Natasha told him no. And ever since that moment he has been awful.

"I'm taking off my cloths!" James yells. Natasha looks up with an annoyed expression. She rolls her eyes at her son's statement.

Before she could get to three the elevator doors open. She turns around noticing the mess on the floor of the hallway. "Bad day?" A familiar voice asks sweetly. Natasha smirks with a nod of her head yes. Loud banging on the door comes from inside the apartment.

"You didn't say three! You didn't say three!" James repeats over and over while he bangs onto the door. Natasha turns around to the door with a glare.

"Stop it, James!" Natasha yells with a tone that makes her son stop immediately. Natasha turns back around to Steve with an annoyed look.

"He's locked me out, again." Natasha says embarrassed. Steve walks over to the door with his fist in his kaki pockets.

"Let me give it a try." He says while he bends down to the door.

"Hey, buddy, can you let us in?" Steve asks his voice was kind but stern. James for some odd reason always obeyed his father. Steve waits a few seconds before they hear the door unlatch. James cracks the door open peeking out. James keeps his head down to the ground in shame.

"Why did you lock your mother out?" Steve asks looking into his son's blue eyes. James sighs heavy with a pout.

"She wouldn't buy me the toy I wanted." James explains somberly. Natasha watches her husband and son discuss the events of today with a raised eyebrow.

"That doesn't give you a right to act the way you did." Steve says fatherly. His son folds his arms across his bare chest with a pout.

"Are you going to spank me?" James asks softly. Steve looks from his son over to Natasha with a knowing look.

"It's not up to me if you will have a spanking or not." Steve says still looking at Natasha. Natasha folds her arms across her chest looking at her son.

"You'll be getting more than a spanking. You're going to be grounded from the T.V. for three days." Natasha says stern. "Go inside, James, and put your cloths on. Sit in your room, and wait for me." James turns around picking up his cloths, and walking to his room somberly.

Natasha sighs heavy while she bends down to pick up her groceries off the floor. "Let me do it." Steve says taking the bags from her. Natasha smiles at him.

"It's not your mess." Natasha says trying to protest from him being a gentleman like always. Steve smiles at the protest.

"You've been through so much today." Steve takes the bags from her hands. Natasha looks into his eyes with love.

"I got to go talk to our son." Natasha says moving around from Steve to the door. Steve turns around watching her walk away.

Natasha holds James while she rocks him asleep. She sings him a sweet lullaby. His heavy eyelids slowly close to her beautiful voice. Steve stands at the door watching his beautiful wife sing to their son. His eyes trail her beauty while she pushes back James blonde hair to the side of his forehead.

Natasha tucks James into bed before she turns out the lights. Her and Steve walk out of James room. Steve cracks James's door so the light of the hall way can seep into the room.

"How was James today at school?" Steve asks walking into the living room. Natasha looks up from picking up the toy soldiers and trucks off the floor.

"He was an angel." Natasha says raspy while she puts the toys in the bends. Steve smiles at her statement. "I swear, Steve, he's just like you."

"Is that a bad thing?" Steve asks walking over to her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Natasha smiles flirty at him.

"Maybe." She answers with a smirk. Steve pulls Natasha into his arms. She smiles up at him. Steve bends down and kisses Natasha on the lips softly. She pulls away feeling warm in the stomach.

"I love you." Natasha whispers while running her fingers through his blonde hair.

"I love you too." Steve whispers back kissing the tip of her nose. Natasha giggles as his kisses trail down to her neck. Natasha closes her eyes as his kisses trail to her collarbone. Steve picks her up bringing her into the bedroom. They shut the door behind them with the door locked.

* * *

The sunlight sweeps into the window lighting the room. Steve opens his eyes to the sunlight. He was the early bird in the house. It was five in the morning, the normal time he woke up. He turns to watch Natasha sleep soundly. A smile slowly turns onto his lips.

Natasha wakes up with a deep breath. "What time is it?" Natasha asks groggily while she pulls the covers over her bare shoulders. Steve looks at his wristwatch that lies on the side table.

"It's 6:30 a.m." Steve answers while wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"You've laid here for an hour in a half?" Natasha asks rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I didn't mind." He whispers into her hair. Natasha bites her bottom lip.

"What time is it now?" Natasha asks knowing she'll have to get up soon to make James's breakfast.

"I don't know." Steve answers while he plays with Natasha's curly fiery red hair. Natasha smiles.

"I have to make James's breakfast…" Natasha says slowly. Steve sighs deeply.

"He won't be up until eight." Steve says husky.

"I know…" Natasha interlocks Steve's and her fingers together. She breathes in his scent deeply.

"Do you ever wander what would happen if something happened to one of us?" Natasha asks while she plays with his fingers.

"I do. It's usually when I'm on missions." Steve answers while he rests his chin on top of her head. "Don't worry, Nat, I'm not going anywhere."

"I believe you." Natasha whispers sweetly. Steve stands up out of the bed to get dressed. Natasha watches him as warmth of love spreads through her body. While Steve pulls his shirt over his head, he looks over at Natasha who still is snuggled under the covers. He smiles at her with happiness deep in his eyes.

"So what do you want to do today?" Steve asks sitting down next to her. Natasha sits up and puts on her silk robe before answering.

"Before James had a tantrum yesterday, he told me he wanted to go to the Smithsonian today." Natasha answers while getting out of bed. Natasha walks into the bathroom turning on the shower.

"I'll go wake him up, and see if he still wants to do that." Steve says before walking out of the room.

Steve walks into the living room seeing James already awake. "Hey, daddy." James says sweetly while he sits on the floor playing with the toy soldiers.

"Hey, buddy." Steve response while he sits down next to James on the floor. James hands Steve a soldier.

"Mommy told me you want to go to the Smithsonian today." Steve says while he plays soldiers with James. James nods his head yes.

"I want to go to the air and space part." James says while he picks up a toy F-22 Rapture fighter. James flies it around in the air making plane noises. Steve watches his son with love.

"Alright, we can go there, and the park?" Steve asks they both fly toy fighter jets in the air.

"Yes!" James exclaims happy.

Natasha walks in with her hair blow dried, and her make up done. She watches her favorite men play with each other on the living room floor. She watches with a smile as they fly the planes around their heads.

"Hey, you guys want some breakfast?" Natasha asks interrupting the father and son play.

"Sure! Can I have waffles?" James asks jumping off the ground, and running over to the kitchen. Steve stands up with a bright smile as him and Natasha follows their son to the kitchen.

"Sure." Natasha says while she pulls out the Bisquick out of the cabinet. Steve and James sit down next to each other at the counter while Natasha makes waffles.

"James said he still wants to go to the Smithsonian." Steve says before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Alright, we can go around nine to nine thirty." Natasha says putting the waffles on James and Steve's plate. Steve and Natasha look at each other not looking way. _I'm not going anywhere…_ Rings in Natasha's mind while she looks deeply into Steve's blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author notes: _****_I updated this really fast lol! Thank you for the comments it really helps me to keep writing this story! I love feed back it's so inspiring. _**

**_Chapter Two_**

Steve, Natasha, and James walk together down the hallways of the Air and Space museum. James looks around with starry eyes. They were the perfect looking family. Natasha looks over to Steve with a question on the tip of her tongue.

Steve knowing her so well asks her a question before she could asks him. "What is it?"

"Do you ever think James will become like us?" Natasha asks with a strange tone in her voice. Steve looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Like?" Steve asks not really sure what she is talking about. Natasha looks over at James while he reads a plack about the first space shuttle.

"Like, will he have a normal life?" Natasha asks knowing her past is not at all normal nor is Steve's. Steve sighs heavy now knowing what she means.

"I believe he will. We raise him normal." Steve answers her knowing it might be impossible to raise him normal with Natasha being Black Widow, and he being Captain America. Natasha wraps her arm around Steve's arm while they walk further down the hallway.

They watch James walk a head of them with a thoughtful look on his face. "He's really smart for his age." Natasha says to Steve with admiration in her voice.

"He gets that from you." Steve says with a half smile with pride deep in his eyes. Natasha smiles bright at his comment.

"You know he gets he's good looks from you. Honestly, I think he will have girls chasing him on the play ground soon enough." Natasha says with a chuckle. Steve chuckles.

"Maybe. We will have to teach how to be a gentleman, and not a punk who has swag." Steve says using now day's slang. Natasha laughs at his slang. It's rare when Steve will use now day's slang.

"Daddy, look! It's you!" James exclaims excitedly pointing to a poster of Captain America. Steve pulls his baseball cap down a little lower to hide his identity.

"Yeah, it is, buddy." Steve says walking up next to his son. James looks up to his daddy with pride, admiration, and love.

"I'm gonna be like you day. Daddy, you're my hero." James says taking Steve's big hand into his little one. Steve shallows with shock. He's son has never said those words to him before. Steve looks down to his son with a smile.

Steve and James walk hand in hand through the fighter planes exhibit of the museum, James favorite part. "Daddy, did you ever fly one of theses?" James asks pointing over to the P-40 Warhawk. Steve looks over to the fighter.

"No, I didn't fly the fighters. I was on the ground with the infantry men." Steve tells his son thinking back to the 1940's.

"Did you ever learn how to fly?" James asks while they walk further down the WW2 exhibit.

"No, sadly." Steve answers his son looking at him. His son sighs looking around.

"I want to learn how to fly." James says standing like his daddy.

"I bet Uncle Sam would teach you." Steve says smiling at how his son mimics him.

"I don't want to fly like him. I want to be a pilot." James replies with a smile.

"I understand." Steve says while he looks over his shoulder seeing Natasha reading something on her phone. "Hey, I'll be right back." Steve says to James before walking over to Natasha.

"What is it?" Steve asks standing next to her. Natasha, startled, hides her phone. Steve looks at her suspiciously.

"What is it, Natasha?" Steve whispers while bending down close to her ear. Natasha looks down to the ground.

"It's nothing." Natasha lies while looking up at Steve in his eyes. Steve tightens his jaw knowing she's lying to him. Natasha walks pass him over to James.

"Come on, little man." Natasha hollers over to James while she extends her hand out for him to take. James takes his mama's hand to walk away.

Steve watches Natasha and James walk away from the WW2 exhibit until he feels his phone vibrate. Steve takes out his phone to look at the message. Steve looks up to see someone watching Natasha and James from up on the stairs. Steve takes a deep breath, and looks at his phone again with worry. Steve jams his phone in his pocket before he walks over to Natasha and James. When he is over by Natasha and James he looks back over to the stairway to find the man gone.

* * *

James and Steve run around the playground playing soldier, the normal game. Natasha watches while she sits on a bench with a smile. Natasha feels her phone vibrate. She pulls it out to read the message. When she sees the number says unknown she feels uneasy. _I'm watching you. _The message says. Natasha slowly looks around her, but to find no one around. Natasha stands up to walk over to Steve and James.

"Mommy!" James exclaims running over to her. Natasha is brought out of her troubling thoughts at the voice of her son. Natasha catches her son in her arms with a laugh. She starts to tickle him. James squeals as he squirms in her arms to escape.

"Haha, Stop tickling me, mommy!" James squeals. Natasha puts James down on the ground with a laugh. Natasha looks up into Steve's eyes.

"I'm going to get ice cream would you like any?" Natasha asks James and Steve.

"Yes!" James exclaims with his fists and arms extended in the air in excitement. Steve nods his head yes.

"Chocolate and vanilla?" Natasha asks knowing her favorite men's ice cream flavor.

"Yes, we always get that!" James exclaims with even more excitement.

"Okay!" Natasha exclaims with a chuckle. Before Natasha could walk away Steve grabs her elbow.

"Who texted you?" Steve asks knowing her all to well. Natasha looks around her surroundings.

"It's unknown." Natasha whispers, feeling very uneasy. Steve stiffens not liking the situation.

"What did it say?" He whispers he's voice very serious. Natasha turns around to face him with a concern serious look.

"It said 'I'm watching you'. I don't know who the hell that is, but when I looked around there was no one there." Natasha whispers guttural while she stares intently into Steve's eyes. Steve looks to the ground then back up tense.

"Who do you think it is?" Steve asks Natasha still not looking at her.

"Hydra," Natasha answers, unwavering. Steve looks at her alarmed. "It makes since, we have been fighting them ever since s.h.e.i.l.d had been compromised. They've wanted us dead even before that. We're a threat to them, but we've given life to a even bigger threat." Natasha glances over to James who is playing with a puppy. Steve also glances over to James knowing she's right.

"They want to kill our son?" Steve asks feeling protective of his family. Natasha feels her heart cringe, and mind race at the thought.

"I think they want us, all of us." Natasha says raspy with nervousness.

"We'll just have to wait, and see don't we?" Steve asks already knowing the answer. Natasha slowly shakes her head yes feeling eyes watching.

"I'm going to get the ice cream." Natasha says walking away to the ice cream cart.

Steve looks at his little boy. He's blonde hair shining in the sunlight, he looked so much like Steve; he was a spitting image of him. Steve shallows hard knowing their family was always a threat. He loved his family; it gave him a place in this century unlike before. Steve watches his son pick some wild flowers most likely to give to his mommy. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Steve whispers to himself to James.

* * *

Natasha walks back giving James and Steve their ice creams. "Thank you." James says eating the chocolate treat. Natasha puts a spoon full of strawberry ice cream into her mouth before she speaks.

"I don't want to worry about this message anymore. I just want to enjoy having you home, and being with our son." Natasha says after she shallows.

"I agree." Steve agrees kissing the top of her head. Natasha takes a spoon full of Steve's ice cream. Steve playfully moves his cup away. Natasha pouts as she tries to get another spoon full. Steve tries to get some of hers.

"No!" Natasha laughs moving hers away from him.

"Oh come on, Nat! You got some of mine!" Steve exclaims flirty still trying to get some of her ice cream.

"I was sneaky about it! You are not being sneaky therefore you can't have any!" Natasha exclaims like a teenage girl who is flirting with a boy she likes. Steve stops looking confused.

"That doesn't make any since. First off you weren't being sneaky, and second I don't have to be sneaky to get what I want." Steve says matter-of-factly. Natasha looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure…" Natasha says referring to their time alone. Steve blushes bright red at her comment. Natasha giggles at how she always can make him blush.

"Please." Steve begs with puppy dog eyes. Natasha takes another spoon full of her ice cream. She holds the spoon in her mouth as she thinks on what she should do. Before she could response Steve takes the ice cream out of her hands, and takes a lick of it.

"Steve!" She exclaims laughing. Steve hands the cup to her with a smug look. "You think you're so cute, don't you?" Natasha asks trying to look mad at him. Steve smiles that smile that still makes her melt inside.

"Yes." He says cocky making her laugh. Steve pulls her into his arms to kiss her. Natasha moves her head to the side making him kiss her cheek. "You're mean, you know that?" Steve says with a crooked smile.

"I know." She says agreeing. Steve tries to kiss her again, but this time she moves her head downwards making him kiss her noise. Steve raises an eyebrow at her. She smiles finally lets him kiss her on the lips. Natasha wraps her arms around Steve's neck as the kiss deepens.

"That's so gross!" James exclaims walking up to his parents who are kissing sweetly. Natasha and Steve pull away quickly with laughter in their eyes. They look at their son who has a disgusted look on his face.

"It's getting late, I think it's time to go home." Steve says wrapping his arm around Natasha, and picks James up to carry him home.

* * *

Natasha unlocks the door to their apartment. She silently opens the door trying not waking up James. Steve walks in first carrying sleeping James in his arms. Steve walks into James's room laying him down onto his bed. James stirs awake noticing he's home.

"Daddy, can you hand him my teddy bear?" James asks pointing over to the chair in the right corner. Steve looks over seeing his teddy bear. Steve picks it up off the chair handing it over to James.

Steve pulls open James's drawers pulling out his p.j.'s. "James, can you stand up so I can help you put on your pjs?" James stands up sleepily off his bed. James raises his little arms up so Steve can take his shirt off, and put on his dinosaur pjs.

Natasha stands in the doorway watching her husband and son in the lamp light room. After Steve helped James into his pjs he helps him into his bed. Steve tucks James into the bed. James eyes widen realizing something. James jumps out of his bed and onto the floor. Steve watches his son with confusion.

James kneels on his little knees with his hands folded. Steve smiles at his son with love. James prays his little prayer before he climbs back into bed. "Always pray before you go to bed. You said that." James says sleepily to Steve. Steve smiles with approval.

"I did say that." Steve agrees tucking James in again. Steve hands James his teddy bear before he kisses his son's forehead goodnight.

"Goodnight, James, I love you." Steve says standing up.

"Goodnight, daddy, I love you too." James says with heavy eyes. Natasha walks in kissing her son goodnight. Natasha turns off the lamp before walking out.

* * *

Natasha pulls one of Steve's t-shirts on to sleep in while Steve reads. "He is becoming more and more like you everyday." Natasha says while pulling her hair out of the collar of the t-shirt. Steve looks up from his book with smile. "Honestly, It's a good thing he's not becoming like me." She says while she walks into the bathroom to wash her face.

"I think he has qualities of you too, Nat." Steve says loving. Natasha turns on the sink as she reaches to the shelf to get a washcloth. She puts on a headband on before she squeezes face wash onto her washcloth.

"Hmm, like how?" Natasha asks curiously. Steve looks up at the ceiling fan that spins quickly.

"First, your intelligence, second your wit, and third your good strong heart. Believe it or not Natasha you have a good strong heart. You're not just strong physically, but mentally and emotionally. I fell in love with how strong you are, and how nurturing you are." Steve says admiring her. Natasha walks into the bedroom from the bathroom with her hair pulled up in a messy bun. She looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You really know how to put your words together." Natasha says feeling butterflies in her stomach when he looks at her.

"No, I'm just candor." He says with a sweet chuckle. Natasha smiles at his statement.

"You could never be more honest with that statement." Natasha says climbing into bed. Natasha curls up next to him with her head resting on his chest. Steve wraps his arm around her holding her close to him.

"I like it when your home." Natasha says tiredly while she reads a sentence or two of the book Steve is reading.

"Me too." Steve agrees looking down to her. Natasha traces circles around his shirt while she thinks. "You know we are going to have to investigate who sent those messages." Steve says almost regretting he mention it. Natasha lets out long breath.

"I know, but not right now…" She says moving closer. Steve looks up from his book with a confused look.

"You usually talk about theses situations." Steve says slowly. Natasha looks up to him.

"I don't want to worry about it right now. I guess I changed a little when I got out of s.h.e.i.l.d." Natasha says trailing his strong handsome jaw line with her eyes.

"I understand." Steve agrees knowing how she feels. He couldn't shake the uneasy feeling about who ever this is. The unknown makes him feel anxious, and he is defiantly not the only one because Natasha feels the exact same way.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Natasha turns and twists in her sleep as her dream worsens. Tears stream down her cheeks while she sleeps.

* * *

_Steve runs down the road of Germany with his soldier's behind him. Steve orders his men to search in the empty warehouse. Steve looks up into the sky seeing Sam flying down ward with a group of men. _

"_Sir, the area is secure. Are you sure this is where he is?" Sam asks taking off his glasses. Steve squints from the sun while he looks around. _

"_It has to be. This is where they said he would be." Steve answers moving his shield off of his forearm to his back, "Come on men!" Steve hollers over to his soldiers before he kicks down a door. His men walk in with their guns held up to fire if necessary. _

_ His men and him search the empty house. "It's empty sir." An officer tells Steve walking over to him. _

"_Let's move to the next building." Steve orders before walking out of the warehouse. Steve walks out of the warehouse. Everything is still and unusually quite. _

"_Captain watch out!" An officer yells trying to tackle Steve to protect him from a sniper shot. Before Steve had time to react, Steve is shot in the stomach. A deadly shot. Steve collapses onto the ground. _

"_Captain!" Sam yells running over to him. The men start firing at the ambush. "Steve!" Sam yells sliding next to him. _

_ Steve looks up at Sam shaking. Sam takes Steve's helmet off carefully. "Come on, Steve, we got to get you out of here." Sam says rapidly trying to pick him up to carrying him on his shoulders. Steve shakes his head painfully no. _

"_No." Steve whispers deathly. Sam chokes back his tears while he looks into Steve's dying eyes. _

"_Steve, you have family. You have to stay alive." Sam cries holding Steve in his arms. _

"_Take care them for me. Make sure no one comes near them…" Steve says strain before he slips into the light…._

* * *

Natasha wakes up frantically. She quickly looks over to her right still seeing him sound asleep next to her brought comfort to her. Natasha moves closer to him pulling his arm around her. "What's wrong?" Steve asks half asleep. Natasha kisses his forearm before she answers.

"I just had a nightmare that's all." Natasha answers. She usually had nightmares, but nothing like this. Steve pushes back a loose strain of her hair behind her ear.

"You want to talk about it?" Steve asks sweetly. Natasha shakes her head no. She doesn't want to revisit that awful dream. "Okay, it's okay Nat I got you." Steve says lovingly.

"Don't leave." Natasha whispers with her voice cracking from the tears. Her statement takes Steve back while they lay in the dark. "Please, don't leave me." Natasha begs sounding desperate.

"What's wrong, Natasha?" Steve asks concern. Natasha shallows hard not wanting to talk about it. Natasha stays quite while she thinks on her dream. Steve kisses the back of her head to comfort her.

"Steve, do you ever fear death?" Natasha asks while starring at the black wall.

"Not really." Steve answers wondering why she's asking him. Natasha becomes quite again. Natasha and Steve fall asleep in each other's arms.

James eats his cheerios quietly while he watches Natasha put the dishes away. Steve walks into the kitchen dressed in kakis and a blue button up. Natasha looks over to Steve with a smile. Steve pours himself a cup of coffee in silence.

"Hey, Daddy, do you have to go back to work today?" James asks noticing Steve is wearing his work cloths.

Steve takes a sip of coffee before he answers his son. "Yup." James looks down to his bowl of cereal with a sad expression.

"How long will you be gone?" James asks expecting him to be gone on a mission. Steve looks at James.

"I'm not going away. I'm just going down to the Pentagon." Steve explains sitting down next to his son. James eyes bright up.

"You'll be home for dinner?" James asks hopeful. Steve shakes his head yes.

"Hey, James, go get ready for school." Natasha orders James while she turns around to face her favorite men. James hops off of the stool to go get ready.

Steve walks over to Natasha who stands looking out the widow with a perplex look. "Nat, it's okay." Steve whispers while wrapping his arms around her waist. He kisses the side of her neck to claim her. Natasha smiles when his lips touch her neck.

"I know." She whispers back with a sigh.

* * *

James and Natasha walk hand in hand down the sidewalk to the school. They reach the steps to his school. "Have a good day at school, James." Natasha says letting go of James's hand letting him walk up the stairs. "I'll be here at one thirty to pick you up." James waves goodbye before he walks into the building.

Natasha walks down the street looking at all the bouquets. Natasha walks into one of them looking at all the clothing. "May I help you ma'am?" A young woman asks walking up to Natasha.

Natasha looks over to the woman with a nice smile. "No thank you I'm just looking." The woman smiles and walks away. Natasha sees a man from the corner of her eye in the widow watching her. Natasha keeps looking at the rack of clothing acting like she's not watching the man.

Another man walks by her looking at her. Natasha looks at him. The man looks away to the left. Natasha scans her surroundings noticing three men: one out side the building looking in the window, another by her, and another by the counter. Natasha puts the dress she was looking back on the rack before she heads out the door.

Natasha walks to the right away from the man out side of the widow. She clutches her purse close to her side. Natasha feels people following her. She looks behind her to see the three men following her. Natasha steadies her breath while she picks up her pace subtle. Natasha walks into a bakery to buy some coffee, and trying to loose the men.

"Can I help you?" The cashier asks with a smile. Natasha looks at the cashier with a smile, but aware eyes.

"One small coffee." Natasha replies looking around her noticing the men across the street smoking.

"That'll be three dollars and twenty five cents." The cashier says holding out the coffee. Natasha stares at the men watching their every move looking for some sign of who they might be. "Ma'am?" The cashier says. Natasha is brought out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, thank you." Natasha says apologetic while she takes the coffee away from the cashier and hands her the exact amount of money. Natasha sits down at a table drink her coffee hoping the men will leave. She watches the discreetly. After she finishes her coffee she heads out when they weren't looking.

"Suchen!" One of the men yells in German. The men look over seeing Natasha standing at a bus station a little ways down. Natasha looks seeing the men hurrying down the street grabbing their sides, grabbing guns. Natasha starts to walk fast away knowing she has to look unnoticed even though they've noticed her. The men follow her until she makes a unnoticed turn into an ally. The men walk right pass her. Natasha stands there until her phone vibrates. She hesitates before she reads the message of the unknown number. _I'm still watching. _ Natasha looks up from her phone with anxiousness.

* * *

"Captain!" Sam says walking up to Steve with a friendly smile. Steve and Sam shake hands.

"Sam." Steve says with a friendly smile back. Steve and Sam walk next to each other both in their uniforms.

"How are James and Natasha?" Sam asks looking over to Steve.

"Their doing great!" Steve replies with a smile of pride and love.

"We got some information, I believe you would like to see, Captain." Sam says when they reach Intel. Steve is handed a folder by a solider. Steve opens the folder, and reads it.

"When did you get this information?" Steve asks looking up from reading it with perplex look. Sam sits down at his desk.

"Yesterday. I was going to call you, but I knew you were with your family." Sam says typing his password into his computer. Steve rereads the files with a concern look. "This is the location," Sam says bringing Steve out of his thoughts. Steve reads Germany. "I have no idea why this would be the location, but it is." Sam says clicking on the location. Steve rubs his chin in thought.

"Why would Germany have apart in this?" Steve asks with a confused look. Sam looks at him with serious eyes.

"Hyrda." Sam says low. Steve stiffens remembering the anonymous text message.

"Hyrda?" Steve asks low remembering Natasha's words. Sam nods his head.

"This is why I believe its Hyrda." Sam whispers clicking on a file, it's the history of someone. Steve leans down to look at the screen. Steve eyes scan the screen rapidly realizing the reason, "They want you and Natasha dead." Sam whispers voice never wavering. Steve shallows hard.

"What about, James?" Steve asks more concern for his son than himself. Sam looks at him with grieved eyes.

"I have no idea. The only way to find out is to investigate." Sam says clicking off of the page. Steve stars at the blue screen savor feeling nauseas of the thought of his son being in danger.

"I can't leave yet. I just got back." Steve whispers to himself knowing how his son will take him leaving again. Sam looks at Steve knowing what he's thinking about.

"They have him capture, Steve, his whole platoon has been captured." Sam says giving him new news. Steve looks up with a deep breath.

"When did this happen?" Steve asks thinking back to a time in his past. Sam shallows before he answers.

"Two months ago." Sam answers. Steve looks out the glass to all the soldiers working in the offices.

"Have we been given orders to go and rescue?" Steve asks starring cold at his reflection in the window.

"Not yet." Sam answers. Steve shoulders drop. He cast his eyes downward knowing if he goes to rescue theses men this will be a suicide mission. Without a word Steve walks out of Sam's office feeling heavy weight on his shoulders.

* * *

Natasha waits with all the other parents for the doors to be open for their children to be let out. Natasha sits on a bench thinking about earlier today. She shuts her eyes trying to recapture their faces, but she couldn't see their faces fully because they were wearing black glasses.

The doors bust open bringing her out of her thoughts. Children run down the steps to their parents. Natasha looks for her son over all the uniformed children. James runs over to his mommy with an excited look. "Mommy!" James exclaims running towards her. Natasha looks over seeing James running over to her she opens up her arms. James hugs her tight before kissing her on the cheek. James takes Natasha's hand to walk home. They walk home hand in hand.

Natasha makes supper while James does his homework. "When will daddy be home?" James asks looking up from his spelling. Natasha looks over her shoulder to her son.

"He should be home soon." Natasha answers. Natasha puts some salt in her soup while stirring. James looks up mouthing his spelling word. Natasha smiles seeing him while she cuts the chicken.

The front door opens making James jump off his seat. He runs to his daddy with a big smile. Steve smiles when he see his little man. James jumps in his daddy's arms. "Hey, buddy." Steve says feeling the worry of the day go away.

"Hey, Daddy!" James exclaims hugging him tightly. Natasha walks into the room with a smile.

"Hey, babe." Steve says walking over to Natasha kissing her hello. Natasha smiles when they release. Steve puts James down so he can go finish his homework. James walks back into the kitchen to finish it all up.

Steve pulls Natasha into his arms; he needed her more than ever right now. Natasha rests her cheek on his chest. Steve breathes in her scent in deep it always comforted him. "What's wrong?" Natasha asks pulling a bit away so she can look at him in the eyes. Steve looks away not really wanting to talk about the information he just found out.

"Is it about?" Natasha asks not really wanting to say the person. Steve looks at her in the eyes telling her his answer. She always understood him, and she some how could always read his thoughts. Natasha leans up and kisses him on the lips. Steve wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Natasha pulls away inches away with the events today on her tongue. "I got to tell you something." She whispers searching his eyes.

"Okay." Steve says yearning for another kiss.

"I'll tell you later." She whispers before Steve kisses her sweetly. Natasha runs her fingers through his blonde hair forgetting about supper being on the stove.

"Mom! The soup is bubbling everywhere!" James hollers from the kitchen. Natasha pulls away fast.

"Shit!" She exclaims to herself while she runs back into the kitchen. Steve smiles to himself while he watches her try to save dinner.

Steve walks into the kitchen with his jacket hanging behind his back. Steve puts his jacket on the coat hanger. Steve sits next to James looking at his homework. "Whatcha working on?" Steve asks looking at the math his son is working on.

"Math." James answers while counting on his fingers. Steve checks his sons work without James knowledge.

"Supper's ready," Natasha tells her favorite men while she pours the soup into bowls. "James, can you clear the table?" Natasha asks while handing cups to Steve to put ice in and water. James clears the table for them to eat.

* * *

After they eat they sit on the balcony looking at the lights of D.C. James sits playing with his toys while Steve and Natasha talk quietly to each other. James looks at Natasha with tired eyes. "You ready to go to bed?" Natasha asks knowing her son's look when he's sleepy. James shakes his head yes. "Okay, go get changed and brush your teeth, and I'll be in there when your done." She says. James kisses Steve goodnight before he walks back inside the apartment to do what he's mother told him to do.

"Nat, I might have to leave again." Steve whispers, feeling anxious of her response. Natasha stares at the black sky with her heart dropping in her stomach.

"You got a do what you got a do." Natasha whispers, knowing its business. Steve stares at her knowing that would most likely be her answer.

"But I-"

"Steve, I understand. I was once the same. Don't worry about me." Natasha says cutting him off while hiding her true feelings.

Steve looks at her with sad eyes. He didn't want to leave his family. Natasha words rang inside his ears from last night. She was begging him to stay. He couldn't do this too her, but he had to do the mission also. He knows they can always find someone else to do it, but he feels this is somewhat his responsibility. Steve knows Natasha's true feelings even if she won't voice them. He knows her way too well.

"I haven't been given orders yet, but… I have a feeling they'll ask me." Steve whispers heavy. Natasha's eyes water while she tries to fight the tears off.

"You are a bad liar, Rogers." Natasha says teasingly but serious. Steve smirks a little, but quickly fades as fast as it came. "They're not going to ask you. You're going to volunteer." Natasha whispers, she knows her husband well. Steve looks away feeling shameful for his wiliness to go be the hero. He's always been this way ever since he could remember.

It wasn't that Natasha was condemning him of his courageous heart, it's just she needs him; James needs him. Natasha knows what it's like to be called to duty, but she's never had a reason not to go. Steve had a reason not to go, he had his family, but the thing is he's a soldier. The soldier. He's the super soldier, he's Captain America; he had to go. It's his responsibility. Every soldier, marine, sailor, or airman of the U.S. military had a responsibility to his or her country. They couldn't say "no" to the call to deployment because of family, so why would Steve have that privilege of saying no?

"We will just have to wait it out." Steve says knowing the call with come soon. Natasha stands up to go put James asleep. Steve stays seated looking at the lights in the far distance.

* * *

Natasha walks into the bedroom seeing Steve polishing his shield. She looks away with her heart breaking slightly. Steve looks up with apologetic eyes. "You said you had something to tell me." Steve says trying to make the sadness go away. Natasha looks over to him while she unbuttons her shirt.

"I had some men follow me today, and they spoke German." Natasha says quickly while pulling off her shirt. Steve looks at her alarmed remembering what Sam had showed him today.

"How many?" Steve asks feeling protective.

"Three." She answers while putting on her sweat pants with a t-shirt. Steve looks at her concern. "Then I got a message after I got them off my trial." She adds.

"What did it say?" Steve asks feeling uncomfortable with the situation.

"The same thing as yesterday." Natasha says climbing into bed. Steve shifts with the uneasiness. He really doesn't want to leave Natasha and James with this threat. Natasha looks up at Steve seeing something in his eyes.

"What is it?" Natasha asks Steve.

"You were right. Sam found some information about all this." Steve explains while he puts his shield away, and changes into his pajamas. Natasha sighs heavy.

"We are going to have to be on our guard then…" Natasha says slowly knowing things are becoming dangerous.

Steve climbs into bed hovering over her. He creases her cheek with his hand while he rubs his thumb under her cheek. "I'm not going to let anyone or thing hurt you, I swear." Steve promises looking intently into her eyes. Natasha smiles even though she can defiantly defend herself; she loves knowing he is her protector. They stare in each other's eyes deeply telling each other things that are impossible to say with words.

"I love you." Natasha whispers feeling a rush of emotion swell in her heart. Steve smiles not wanting to leave, but knowing he'll have to. Natasha reaches up to trace his jawline with her fingertips. "I had a dream last night, that you had died in action." Natasha whispers with tears filling in her eyes. Steve looks at her with a frown.

"I'm not going to die." Steve whispers, knowing this is her biggest fear. Natasha feels the cool tears slide down her left cheek.

"How are you so certain?" She asks feeling her heart break.

"I just know." He says with an assuring smile. Natasha feels more tears slip down her cheeks. Steve kisses her until she gives herself over to him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author Notes: **_

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school, ya know finals. Thank you for all the reviews! I hope y'all enjoy Chapter four!**_

**Chapter Four**

Steve walks into Sam's office needing more information on the people who are trying to kill them. "Sam, do you have anymore information on Hydra?" Steve asks standing next to Sam. Sam looks over to him.

"No, the information I have given you was all I had." Sam answers truthfully. Steve looks away outside the office's window. Sam looks up at Steve noticing his distressed look. "What happen?" Sam asks concern. Steve breathes in deep trying to find the words.

"Some men where following Natasha yesterday." Steve replies still looking outside the widow. Sam pulls up the files he found yesterday to find more information. "And they were German."

"I'll find more information on it." Sam says while turning towards his computer.

"Thank you." Steve says before walking out of the office.

Steve walks down the halls a little ways until his phone rings. He sees it's Natasha.

"Hello?" Steve answers.

"Steve, don't forget we have that parent meeting with James's teacher today after school." Natasha says. Steve looks up at the ceiling he had forgotten about it.

"I won't. It's at 2?" Steve asks starting to remember what Natasha said this morning about it.

"Yes. Don't be late." Natasha says.

"I won't be." Steve assures her.

"Okay." Natasha says.

"Okay, I'll see you at two. I love you, bye." Steve says.

"I love you too, bye." Natasha says before hanging up. Steve puts his phone away mentally noting the parent meeting.

* * *

Natasha walks into the school after telling James he was going home with a friend. Natasha walks into the classroom for the teacher parent meeting. The teacher looks up from grading her papers with a smile. "I'm sorry, I'm a little early. I had to make sure, James, knew he was going home with his friend." Natasha says apologetic. The teacher smiles forgiving.

"Actually, Mrs. Rogers, you are on time." Mrs. Bates says with a kind smile after looking at her watch.

"Oh." Natasha says not realizing the time. Natasha looks up at the wall clock noticing it's two o'three. "My husband is running a little late." Natasha says still looking at the clock.

"That's okay, we'll wait for him." The teacher says going back to her grading. Natasha sits there awkwardly looking at the clock every three seconds, it's a habit of hers.

"You have a lovely class room." Natasha says complementary after looking around at the cozy first grade classroom.

"Thank you." Mrs. Bates says kindly before returning back to her papers. The doors swing open abruptly ten minutes later. Natasha looks up quickly seeing Steve wearing a navy blue t-shirt with his blue baseball cap. Steve looks at Natasha with please forgive me eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I got caught in traffic." Steve says while taking a seat next to Natasha.

"It's okay, Mr. Rogers, now lets begin with the meeting." Mrs. Bates says while fixing her glasses. "Your son is an exceptional student. He makes perfect grades in every subject. He's athletic, he does fantastic in P.E, and he is the most respectful student here, but…"

"But?" Natasha asks feeling confused. Steve looks at Natasha telling her to be patience.

"But last week he had started a fight." Mrs. Bates says with a disappointed tone. Steve looks at her now confused.

"He started a fight, are you sure this was, James?" Steve asks not able to see his son doing such a thing unless it was in self-defense. Something Natasha and him taught James.

"I'm positive, I was the one to break up the fight." Mrs. Bates answers, knowing it for a fact. Natasha looks at her not able to believe it.

"I'm sure, my son wouldn't just start a fight for no reason. His father and I have taught him the only time you fight is in self-defense." Natasha says while leaning on her elbow.

"What was the situation?" Steve asks knowing his son.

"The other student was picking on him." Mrs. Bates answers a little annoyed. Steve looks serious.

"What was he saying?" Steve asked.

"James has been lately gloating about how his father is Captain America." Mrs. Bates answers. Steve tries to hide his smile that creeps up on his lips, "The child told him he was lying, and that he's father wasn't Captain America. They started calling him names. I heard James yelling that it's true, and my last name is Rogers just like Captain Americas. Then the boys said that doesn't mean anything. I didn't hear what the main boy who was picking on him said; all I saw was James had punched him square in the nose. I rushed over as fast I can. He started to do some martial arts. He had the boy pinned on the ground." Natasha smirks knowing her son is like her in that respect, a fighter that holds nothing back.

"I'll admit it wasn't right for him to do what he did, but the boys where provoking him." Steve says defending his son.

"I agree with, Steve, I mean it wasn't right for James. But haven't we all been in a position where we've been provoked to violence?" Natasha says agreeing with Steve. Mrs. Bates takes a deep breath before she speaks again.

"I believe the reason why, James, went to violence instead of being forgiving and walking away is because of his home life." Mrs. Bates says cautiously knowing she'll get grief from this. Natasha eyes widen not recalling any violence in their family. Steve and her had arguments, but it never lead to fist throwing fights.

"I can assure you, there is no violence in his home life. We have arguments, like any normal married couple, but never do we lay our hands on each other, or even come close to doing that." Natasha says defending herself. Mrs. Bates raises an eyebrow at her.

"There doesn't have to be violence in the home, but it is encouraged." She says matter-of-factly. Natasha shifts in her seat becoming agitated. Steve looks down at to desktop knowing what she is saying.

"I have always believed that you must defend yourself, and others even if that meant fighting." Steve says looking up. Mrs. Bates sighs heavy knowing her point out able to get across.

"Sir, all I am saying is that I think James needs to stop believing that he'll be Captain America." Mrs. Bates says with out thinking. Steve expression hardens. Natasha looks over to Steve seeing he's offended.

"So, I need to stop telling my son…"

"Steve…" Natasha cuts him off with warning in her voice.

"Mrs. Bates, we can't make him not believe that. That's just his hero, and that's who he wants to be. We will talk to him about patience, and when to walk away." Steve says changing his words and tone.

"Thank you, both, for the coming to the meeting." Mrs. Bates says while Steve and Natasha walk out of the classroom.

"You're welcome." Natasha says with friendly smile before her and Steve leave.

Steve and Natasha walk out down the street to Steve's motorcycle. They stop facing the street. They stand there for few seconds watching the cars pass by.

"James, is staying with a friend tonight." Natasha says looking over to Steve. Steve looks back at her with a smile.

"You want to go on a date?" Steve asks knowing they haven't had time just them in a while. Natasha smiles it's been a while since she's have had Steve to her self for a whole night.

"Yes." Natasha answers while looking deeply into his blue eyes.

"I'll see you tonight then." Steve says with a half smile while he mounts onto his motorcycle.

* * *

James runs around with his friend Blake in Blake's back yard playing heroes. "You'll never defeat me!" Blake yells while pretending to shoot at James. James jumps out of the way of the invisible pretend bullets.

"I will defeat you!" James hollers running over to Blake with a pretend shield in his hands. Blake jumps off the table, and into a roll onto the ground. James turns quickly around with narrow eyes. Blake pulls out a pretend sword ready for whatever comes at him.

They start to pretend fight. James beats the villain with a smile of victory. Blake sits on the ground in a pout. "Com'on, James, you always win." Blake whines annoyingly. James looks over to Blake with a proud smile.

"Of course I won, I'm Captain America." James says standing up straight like his father. Blake rolls his eyes at James's basking in the glory moment.

* * *

"Sir, I've spot the kid." A man in a black suit says into his wrist.

"Good. Now test to see if he has special abilities." A voice orders back to the man in the black suit, inside his ear.

"Copy that." The man in the black suits responds. The man in the black suit pulls out an arrow out a quiver, and onto the bow. He pulls back breathing in steadily before releasing the arrow.

* * *

James laughs with Blake at the dog that is chasing his tail. James stops laughing hearing a soft swirling sound. James turns around quickly catching the arrow in midair before it hit him. Blake looks at James with his mouth open unable to make a sound. James looks over to Blake with tears in his eyes. James drops the arrow quickly shaken; he breathes heavy looking around the area.

The man in the black suit breathes in deep with a crooked smile appearing on his lips. "Sir, we've found him."

"Good. The plan is beginning." The voice says back to the man in black. The man in the black leaves the roof unnoticed.

James grabs Blake's arm pulling him inside. "Tell no one about this." James says shaky remember his mother's words,_ 'If anyone tries to hurt you, run.' _James looks at Blake who still looks at him in shock.

"How did you do that?" Blake asks with his little voice in fear and awe. James looks at him knowing he can't tell him about his father.

"I don't know." James tells him halfway truthful. James feels tears slide down his little cheeks at the thought of people trying to hurt him, but it doesn't surprise him because of his family.

* * *

Natasha and Steve sit at dinner eating a fancy meal. Steve still wasn't caught up on how dates went in the twentieth century. But Natasha loved how he did things. The waiter brings more red wine for them.

"Thank you." Steve says to waiter before he walks away. Natasha looks at him loving while she takes a sip of her wine.

"How was work?" Natasha asks. Steve whips the corner of his mouth with his napkin.

"It was good." Steve answers with a sweet smile. Natasha smiles back before taking a bite of her food.

"I found more information on the people trying to hurt us." Steve says heavily looking at Natasha. Natasha looks at him with a suppious look.

"Really?" Natasha asks not really wanting to talk about this.

"They want us dead, and I have an idea why, but I would have to investigate it." Steve answers knowing she doesn't want to hear bout this.

"I know that they want us dead, Steve. My only concern is about our son. Do they want him dead?" Natasha says feeling upset about this awful situation. Steve shallows not knowing the answer.

"I don't know." Steve answers truthfully. Natasha looks down to her food feeling anxious.

After dinner they dance on the dance floor together. They sway back and forth to the rhythm of the jazz music. Natasha leans her head in the crook of his neck. She breathes in his scent while they move romantically on the dance floor.

"I never really was ever taught how to dance." Steve whispers embarrassed at his stumbling feet.

"It's alright." Natasha reassures him while she runs her fingers through his blonde short hair. Steve chuckles softly while he twirls her. Natasha giggles when she lands back into his strong, safe arms.

They walk down the street starring up at the lights. "It's a beautiful night." Natasha whispers letting the warm air wrap around her. Steve watches her carefully memorizing every once of beauty she has. They walk down the street hand in hand enjoying each other's company until Steve breaks the silence.

"I never imaged this in all my life." Steve whispers sotto-tone as his eyes scan Natasha. Natasha stops walking looking at him perplexed.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asks looking deeply into his eyes.

"After I had woken up from being frozen all those years, I really didn't know what was left for me. I had lost the woman I loved, the first woman I ever loved. I was in a time, I knew nothing about," Steve pauses letting his words settle between them. Natasha listens intently making sure she catches every word he says. "I didn't think, I would be able to move on. I left stuck in the past in my mind, but my body was stuck in the future. Then hydra came around, and I became close to a very special amazing woman. We were both very different people. Her morals were she didn't have any. But I loved her more than anything. Next I know I'm married to this woman. I have beautiful son with her…You, Nat, have helped move out of the past in mind, and into the present. Thank you." Steve's voice is low and husky while he speaks, his words carefully chosen.

Natasha looks at him with love that words cannot describe. The kind of love that makes you burn inside your heart, the kind that makes you become weightless, the kind of love that no one in the world can describe but only experience. "You're welcome. We've both have helped each other, Steve. You've made me feel again. You can bring the rarest smile, a true smile. I can't live without you. You've taught me love is not just for children, it's for everyone… Promise me, you won't go." Natasha whispers low with her emotions thick in her voice.

Steve caress's her cheek with the palm of his hand before answering. "I promise." Natasha smiles with tears lining the rim of her eyes. Steve kisses Natasha passionately in the street with out a care in the world if people stare.

* * *

"Sir, the boy is exactly who we expected him to be." A man says with a thick German accent.

"Good, now, theses hostages will be a nice trap for Captain Rogers. Knowing he'll go to the end of the line for one of them." The leader says back with a crooked evil smile, "Contact S.H.E.I.L.D, and let Director Coulson know that we have an important solider."

"Yes, sir."

The man looks out to the sky while he smokes his cigar. "The world will be ours…" He laughs malignantly while a helicopter lands on the pavement with the hostages.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author Notes: **__** Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have had some major writer's block, and I've been really lazy to be honest. I have finally got over the horrible sickness of writer's block and laziness, and wrote chapter five. So here it is I hope you all enjoy it! :D **_

**Chapter Five**

"Director Coulson, there is someone on line one that needs to speak with you." The secretary tells Coulson over the phone.

"What is it about?" Director Coulson asks while stirring his sugar in his coffee.

"They say it's urgent. They won't tell me exactly what it is, but the number is from Germany." The secretary responds. Coulson looks up having an idea of who it is.

"Send them through." Coulson says before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Director Coulson, we have some news I think you would like to know about." A man with a thick German accent tells Coulson.

"What is it?" Coulson asks now leaning on his desk.

"We have an important solider with many other hostages." The German man tells Coulson with a smug tone.

"Who is this solider you're talking about?" Coulson asks curious. The man chuckles before he answers.

"The Winter Solider, of course." The man hangs up before Coulson has time to say anymore. Coulson leans back in his chair disturbed.

* * *

Natasha wakes up wrapped in Steve's strong arms. She smiles at the perfectness. Steve stirs awake at the sound of his cell phone ringing. Steve answers the phone groggily. "Hello?" Steve answers while whipping the sleep from his eye. Steve sits up when he hears Director Coulson explain the situation to him. Natasha watches Steve's brow wrinkle with worry. "I'll be right over." Steve says before he hangs up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asks while she watches Steve get out of bed. Steve doesn't answer while he walks into the bathroom to take a shower.

Natasha puts on her satin robe on before she walks into the bathroom. "Steve, what's the matter?" She asks over the sound of the running water.

"I just have to go in today." Steve answers while he rinses the shampoo out of his blonde hair. Natasha leans on the wall knowing he's not telling her everything.

Steve puts a towel around his waist before he steps out of the shower. He looks over at Natasha with a sigh. She looks at him heavy hearted. "It's…another mission isn't it?" Natasha asks knowing the answer. She remembers the calls she used to get when she had a mission.

"I'm just going to see what this mission is all about." Steve answers while moving over to her. Natasha looks deep into his blue eyes.

"Are you going to take it?" She asks softly. Steve shallows hard knowing he doesn't break promises, and doesn't abandon important missions. Steve kisses Natasha sweetly on the lips avoiding her question. After Steve pulls away, Natasha looks downcast to the ground.

Natasha walks with Steve to the door before he heads out. "James is going to be home at noon, so we might visit you at work today." Natasha tells Steve while she opens the door for him. Steve smiles at her.

"I'll like that, and maybe we can go get lunch." Steve suggest before kissing her goodbye.

"I'll talk to him about it." Natasha says before Steve leaves.

* * *

Steve meets Sam at the door of the meeting room. "What do you think this is about?" Sam asks looking at Steve.

"I have no idea." Steve answers before pulling open the door. They walk in taking seats next to Agent Hill. Director Coulson walks into the room looking distressed.

"We have an important mission for you, Cap." Director Coulson says looking over at Steve. Steve looks at him interested.

"What is it?" Steve asks while he takes the folder out of Director Coulson's hand.

"It's The Winter Solider." Agent Hill says coolly. Steve stares at the folder with title that reads H.Y.D.R.A. He shallows hard feeling his body go numb at the news.

"What's happening?" Steve asks strain. Director Coulson sits down across from Steve knowing this will be hard for him to hear.

"Hydra's captured him, and some other hostages. Their being in an abandon warehouse in Germany in Berlin." Director Coulson explains while showing the radar map on a projector. Steve looks up from the folder to the screen.

"How did he get captured?" Steve asks confused.

"That's information we don't know about. All we know he's being held hostage." Director Coulson informs. Sam looks away from the screen with frown brow.

"How do we know that this isn't a trap?" Sam asks.

"We can only find that out is by springing the trap." Steve answers while looking over to Sam.

"There is a high possibility of this being a trap. It's your choice, Cap, if you want to go through with this." Director Coulson says. Steve looks down at the glass table thinking on one person, Natasha. Her voice rings in his mind.

'_Promise me?' 'Promise.' _

"I will have to think this over if I we should go ahead with this mission." Steve answers while bringing himself out of his thoughts. They look at him confused.

"Think this over?" Sam asks taken aback. Steve looks over at Sam with a hard look.

"I have a family to think about. This isn't like how it was before. If I die then my son is fatherless, and my wife is a widow. I do have to think this over, but more importantly talk to Natasha about it." Steve answers pained. Sam looks away understanding where he is coming from. Steve leaves the room with his mind swirling with conflicting thoughts.

* * *

Steve sits at his desk with his head in his hands while he battles the torn heart. He is shaken out of his thoughts when the door is open abruptly. Steve turns around quickly in chair to find his son running over to him. Steve catches James in his arms. Natasha walks into the door with a smile.

"Hey, little man." Steve says forgetting his troubles.

"Hey!" James says with a bright smile. "We still going to get lunch right?" James asks sprightly.

"Yes!" Steve answers with a smile. James jumps off Steve's lap ready to go. Steve stands up to get his jacket. Steve looks at Natasha unable to look her in the eyes for some reason.

* * *

After lunch Steve returns back to head quarters while Natasha and James went home. Natasha unpacks James's backpack to find an arrow in it. Natasha walks over to James's with a perplexed look.

"Where did you get this?" Natasha asks holding up the arrow. James turns around to see what Natasha is talking about. James jumps up and quickly takes the arrow away.

"Nothing." James lies while he hurries to his room. Natasha follows James not likely how he's acting.

"It's something." Natasha says taken aback at how he reacted. James hides the arrow in between his bed and nightstand. Natasha walks in seeing James backing away from the hiding spot.

"Why did you hide it?" Natasha asks feeling uneasy. James looks at her startled.

"I didn't." James lies walking away to go back to watching the TV.

"Yes, you did. I saw you." Natasha says grabbing his arm not letting him out of the room. James looks up at her not sure how to tell her. Natasha looks deep into her son's eyes, and is able to see the fear behind the mask. "Was some one trying to hurt you?" Natasha asks now squatting down to look at her son face to face. James eyes fill with tears while he shakes his head yes.

"They shot the arrow at me. I caught it though. I caught it in mid-air. Blake saw me. He kept asking questions on how I did that; I couldn't tell him about my parents, or about me." James tells Natasha with his trembling hands while tears slide down his cheeks.

"Did you see the person who was trying to hurt you?" Natasha asks feeling shaky. James shakes his head no.

"Why are they trying to hurt me?" James whispers with fear in his voice. Natasha pulls James into her arms with tears lining the rim of her eyes.

"I don't know, baby, I don't know." Natasha answers truthfully holding her son close.

* * *

Steve sits down on the bed unlacing his shoes still with his thoughts troubling his mind. Natasha walks in shutting the door behind her. "Steve, we need to talk." Natasha says worried. Steve looks up at her heavy eyed.

"We do need to talk." Steve agrees not knowing how to approach the delicate subject.

"Are you okay? You don't look too good." Natasha says noticing his brooding eyes.

Steve sighs heavy before he answers her. "It's about the mission. I wasn't expecting this." Steve answers bleakly.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asks concern. Natasha sits down next to Steve. She rubs his shoulder trying to clam him.

"The mission is a rescue mission. It's hydra, they captured Bucky." Steve says quickly like ripping off a band-aide. Natasha feels her heart sink knowing that this is difficult for Steve.

"What are you going to do?" Natasha asks softly. Steve looks over to her with unanswered eyes.

"I don't know. They say it's my choice, but also say this mission could be a trap. All I thought about was my family. If I died then my son is fatherless, and my wife is a widow. I can't bare the thought of knowing that, but at the same time I can't bare the thought of my best friend back in the hands of the ones who destroyed him," Steve explains in agony, "I'm torn, Nat. I don't know which way to turn. I made a promise to you not to leave again, but I also made a promise to Bucky that I would be with him to the end of the line."

Natasha looks away feeling horribly selfish to tell him not to go, but she also knows how much Bucky means to Steve. "Go." Natasha whispers barely enough for Steve to hear. Steve looks at her confused.

"What?" Steve asks feeling his heart sink.

"Go. Save Bucky. We'll manage." Natasha says louder and bolder even though her heart says stay.

"You don't want me to go, I see it in your eyes. I'll stay for you and James. I don't have to go." Steve says picking up Natasha's hands into his. Natasha smiles slightly.

"I want you to go." Natasha forces herself to say through her dry throat. Steve stares at her hurt.

"No, you don't. Stop lying to me." Steve says getting frustrated. Natasha looks at him angry.

"Go, damn it! Save him, and return to me!" Natasha exclaims with tears threating to spill over. Natasha cups Steve's face in her hands while she speaks. "It would be selfish of me to keep you here, Steve. This is Hydra we're talking about. They could be erasing his memory already. I love you too much to see you in agony knowing you could've saved him once again." Natasha kisses him firm on the lips. "We'll be fine." She whispers after she pulls away. Steve clasps his hands on her wrist.

"I will come back to you, I swear." Steve promises before kissing her again. Tears slip down Natasha's cheeks knowing that she needs him here because of the threats that are escalating, but she knows better. Natasha releases resting her forehead on Steve's taking in this moment. The one moment before he left for good.

_**Author Notes: **___

_**P.S. Thank you all for the great reviews! Keep being swaggy, and review some more! :D **_

_**~ C.R. **_


End file.
